


Patience

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Right Where I Want You [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Michael, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, It's kinky but there's enough sweetness/tenderness to balance it out, M/M, Mean Top Alex Manes, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Sub Michael Guerin, Teasing, Top Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex pulls away and has to put a hand on Michael’s chest to stop him from chasing his mouth. It’s stupidly endearing, but Alex hasplansand they don’t involve Michael riding him on this couch.***Alternatively, the one where Michael's being kind of a brat and Alex reminds him just who's in charge here.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this

Alex is listening to audio files they pulled from Caulfield when a hand lands heavily on his shoulder. He jumps about a mile, ripping the headphones off as he does.

“Sorry!”

Kyle’s got his hands held up in surrender when Alex turns around accusingly.

“What the _fuck_, Kyle,” Alex says, willing his heart rate to go back to normal.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, but someone’s blowing up your phone,” Kyle says, pointing to Alex’s phone sitting on the table.

Alex reaches for it and sees he has ten unread text messages from Michael. He unlocks his phone and skims them, panic gripping his chest once more.

_Alex_

_Come on, answer me_

_Please_

_Please please please_

_I’m dyin over here_

_I need you_

There’s more, but Alex doesn’t read them, just calls him as he walks away from Kyle, already looking for his keys. Michael picks up immediately.

“_Fucking finally,_” Michael whines. “_When are you coming home?_”

Alex stops, recognizing Michael’s tone. He skips over relief and settles in on annoyed. “You’re not in distress, are you,” he answers flatly.

“_Oh I most definitely am_,” Michael argues.

“But you’re not in _danger_,” Alex clarifies, walking further away from Kyle so he definitely won’t be overheard. Kyle’s been accidentally exposed to their creative sex life enough for a lifetime already and he’d like to spare him what he can.

“_No_,” Michael concedes. “_Been hard all fucking day though and you’ve been ignoring me_.”

Alex can practically hear his pout.

“Well that’s a shame, isn’t it,” Alex says, leaning against the closest wall, all the urgency to leave gone in favor of toying with Michael.

“_Yeah, it _is,” Michael agrees. When Alex doesn’t say anything else, Michael asks, “_Well?_”

“Hmm?”

“_Can I?_”

“Can you what?” Alex feigns ignorance. He knows exactly what Michael’s asking for. He hears Michael huff across the line.

“_Can I come?_”

“I don’t know,” Alex smirks, channeling his inner high school English teacher. “Can you?”

“_Come on_,” Michael groans, “_Just say I can, Alex, _please_. You’ve left me hanging for ages_.”

Michael’s being a brat on purpose, Alex knows. He gets like this sometimes, when he’s trying to push Alex’s buttons just enough so Alex will put him back in his place, remind him who he belongs to.

“Not how this works, baby,” Alex denies him. He interrupts Michael’s responding whine of frustration and says, “Now, take your hand off your cock and make sure you’re nice and ready for me when I get home. You got that?”

“_Yeah_,” Michael says, sounding breathless.

“Sorry?” Alex asks expectantly.

“_Y-yes, sir_,” Michael corrects himself.

“Much better. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

When Alex gets home, he’s pleased to find Michael kneeling on the couch without a stitch of clothing on. He has his arms held behind his back and his thighs spread wide, his cock hanging hard between them.

Alex is _supposed_ to be firm with Michael right now, but when he looks at him kneeling like that, so attentive and obedient, he can’t help but stride directly over to him and place a tender kiss on his forehead. When he pulls back, Michael’s eyes are closed.

“Did you do what I asked you to?” Alex asks, pressing a kiss to his lips this time.

“Yes, sir,” Michael nods.

Alex lets his hand fall down Michael’s back to slip between his cheeks, reveling in the gasp Michael lets out as he tugs on the end of the plug currently inside of him.

“So you can be good after all,” Alex comments with one more tap to the plug before he stands up to his full height and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, tossing it onto the armchair.

“Just for you,” Michael says, and it warms something inside Alex to hear it and know it’s true. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” he asks, impatient.

“Something like that,” Alex replies. “Lie down.”

Michael does as he’s told without question and Alex slips into the bedroom to grab the lube.

He’d spent the drive thinking about what he would do to Michael when he got home and he’d come to one conclusion: If Michael wants to come so badly, Alex is going to get him off as many times as he physically can. First, though, he’s gonna teach him a little something about patience.

When he returns to the living room, he finds Michael lying on his stomach. Alex encourages him to move down a bit so he can sit by Michael’s head. Michael goes willingly and pillows his head on Alex’s thigh once he sits down.

“You remember your safewords?” Alex asks, running his fingers through Michael’s curls.

Michael nods. “Traffic light system, and two taps wherever I can reach if my mouth is full.”

“Perfect,” Alex says, and then unzips his pants. He pushes them down to his mid thigh along with his underwear, freeing his half-hard cock. “Now put that smart mouth of yours to good use,” Alex orders.

Michael swallows him down without any hesitation, moaning like he’s been dying to have his mouth full. Alex’s head tips back against the couch as he moans softly, threading his fingers through Michael’s curls. Michael’s mouth is a fucking dream, so wet and hotter than it has any right to be.

Alex gets lost in the sensation a moment before he reaches for the remote on the end table next to him. When he turns the television on, Michael pauses. Alex looks down to see Michael’s eyes on him, his confusion evident.

“Did I say you could stop?” Alex reprimands.

Michael hums apologetically and gets back to work, licking and sucking him just as he likes it. By the time Alex puts something on to watch, his cock is fully hard.

Michael whines when Alex gently pulls him off his dick by his hair, ruefully releasing him with a wet pop. His lips are shiny and red and Alex is struck by how achingly beautiful he is. He pulls Michael up into a kiss, licking greedily into his mouth. Michael moans as he shifts up onto his knees to get a better angle.

He lets Michael kiss him to distraction until he feels the man climb into his lap and grind his ass down on Alex’s cock. The movement has Michael keening, the plug inside him no doubt rubbing up on his sweet spot, and Alex can feel the front of his shirt start to get wet from the pre-come leaking from Michael’s dick.

Alex pulls away and has to put a hand on Michael’s chest to stop him from chasing his mouth. It’s stupidly endearing, but Alex has _plans_ and they don’t involve Michael riding him on this couch.

“Hands and knees,” he says, and Michael scrambles to comply.

From this vantage point, Alex can see the bright purple base of the plug Michael’s wearing. He presses a kiss to the base of Michael’s spine as he grabs hold of the base and slowly starts to pull it out. He waits until it’s halfway out, Michael’s hole stretched over the widest part of the silicone, before he shoves it back inside.

“_Fuck_,” Michael groans, hips stuttering like he isn’t sure whether to push backward into Alex or forward out of his grip. Alex smiles and does it again.

“_Alex_, stop _teasing_ me,” he complains.

That makes Alex laugh. “If you think _this_ is teasing, you’re really not going to like what comes next,” he says, finally removing the plug and placing it standing up on the coffee table. It’s a lie, of course. He’d made Michael write a list of things he’d want to try when they met for coffee and what he’s got in mind for tonight even had a little star next to it.

He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand.

Michael looks at him over his shoulder. “And what’s that?”

He just smirks at him before sliding two fingers into his ass. Two fingers quickly become three and once Alex is sure he’s sufficiently prepped, he maneuvers Michael to lie on his side on the edge of the couch, leaving enough room for himself behind him.

Alex wastes no time slicking his own cock and sliding into Michael’s wet heat. He secures his right arm around Michael’s waist, pulling him as close as he can get.

It takes all of five seconds for Michael to realize Alex isn’t moving.

“I’m good, you can move,” he says, rocking himself backward onto Alex’s cock encouragingly.

The friction feels amazing, but that’s not what Alex is here for. Not yet, anyway. He takes hold of Michael’s hip to keep him in place, eyes focused on the television in front of them.

“Nah, I’m okay,” he says, keeping his tone casual and mildly disinterested.

“_Alex_,” Michael complains, clenching down on Alex’s cock to tempt him into moving. His own hips twitch in response, making Michael gasp in pleasure.

“Stop,” Alex grunts, biting down on the smooth skin of Michael’s shoulder in a warning.

“Why?” Michael asks, confused and more than a little frustrated.

“Because I’m watching something.”

“_What?_” Michael tries to turn his head to look at him in indignation, but Alex doesn’t let him.

“Eyes on the screen,” he says low in his ear. Once Michael has settled a little, Alex continues, “Now, you’re gonna lay here and keep me warm while I finish watching this. No moving, no grinding or clenching your tight little hole on me, and no jerking off. And if you’re very, _very_ good for me, I’ll take you downstairs and play with you, fuck as many orgasms out of you as you can take.”

“Jesus _Christ_, Alex,” Michael says, sounding absurdly turned on, and even though Alex can’t see his face, he can imagine it, slack with hunger and surprise.

“You know why?” Alex asks. Michael shakes his head. “Because you’re _mine_, Guerin.” Alex lets those words sink in before he asks,_ “_So, you think you can do that for me? Just lay here and keep my cock warm?”

“Yes, sir,” Michael answers, breathless.

“Good,” he says, pressing a kiss to the back of Michael’s head, nose buried in his curls.

It’s the sweetest torture, lying there with Michael’s heat surrounding him and not letting himself _move_, but ten minutes in Alex is faring far better than Michael is.

Michael’s body is tense as a bowstring and trembling with how hard he’s trying not to move. He’s doing so well, Alex thinks, but it was really only a matter of time before he ended up squeezing Alex’s cock slightly with his inner muscles. It’s probably not even on purpose, but Alex digs his fingers a little harder into Michael’s hips anyway.

“What’d I say about tightening up on me, sweetheart?” Alex chides.

“Fuck _off_,” Michael pants, face turned into the pillow under his head. “I’m _trying_.”

“That’s not very nice, Guerin,” Alex comments, tweaking one of Michael’s nipples so he gasps and clenches down on him even more. “Thought you liked being full of me.”

“Not the fucking problem, Alex,” Michael argues, voice tight.

“What’s the problem then?”

“It’s not _enough_, I need more,” he says, shifting restlessly in Alex’s hold.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Alex says, sliding his hand down the length of Michael’s stomach to grab his cock. It’s hot and wet in his hand from how worked up Michael is. “Feels like you’re getting plenty. I’m not even fucking you yet and you’re already leaking like a hose all over yourself.”

“_Alex_,” Michael moans miserably.

Instead of answering, Alex angles his hips so his cock presses a little more firmly into Michael’s prostate. A sob escapes Michael and he shoves his hips back as much as Alex’s grip allows, but again Alex stops him from going far.

“Please,” Michael sobs, “please, _Alex_, I _need_ it, come on.”

“What do you need, Michael?” he asks, leaning down to give Michael’s earlobe a teasing bite. Alex feels a spurt of pre-come dribble out of Michael and he uses it to slick the way as he slowly works his cock while Michael whimpers and moans, too lost in the moment to remember he’s supposed to be keeping Michael still.

Alex leans up to look down Michael’s body to where he’s playing with his cock, the flushed head peeking out of Alex’s fist. There’s a wet spot on the couch from where he’s been leaking.

“Look at you, making such a mess,” Alex whispers, more to himself than to Michael. It’s so fucking hot, he’s seconds away from losing it himself. “Come on, tell me what you need, baby, wanna hear you say it.”

“Need to come,” Michael whines.

“Yeah?” Alex asks.

“Yeah,” Michael nods frantically before he starts babbling, “Want to come on your dick, please let me, Alex, _please_, need it, need you so much—”

Fuck his plans. Michael is _definitely_ riding him on this couch, _right fucking now_. Alex pulls out of Michael immediately and releases his hold on his dick, rolling onto his back in what little space there is left on the couch, ignoring Michael’s shout of protest.

“Get over here,” he orders, and Michael is quick to get with the program, climbing on top of his lap without a moment’s hesitation. “Come on, sit on it, show me how much you want it,” Alex grunts, pulling Michael closer by the hips.

Michael moans as he lifts up on his knees so he can sink down on Alex’s cock. The second he’s seated, he starts fucking himself down on it in quick, short thrusts, wordless groans tumbling from his lips.

Michael looks like a man possessed as he writhes in his lap with fire in his eyes. Alex cants his hips up into him to help him out, meeting him thrust for thrust. Michael digs his nails into Alex’s chest suddenly where he’s placed them for balance. Pain shoots through Alex, dulled slightly by the barrier of his shirt, but it only amplifies his pleasure.

“_Fuck_,” he whines, head tossed back in pleasure, hips moving furiously in time with Michael’s.

He doesn’t last long, but neither does Michael—off like a shot after hardly any time at all, making a mess of Alex’s button down, but he keeps grinding his hips and milking Alex’s cock with his ass until Alex comes inside him.

“Jesus _fuck_,” Michael groans once he regains the ability to speak.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees.

“That was…”

“Intense?”

“Yeah,” Michael nods. “Didn’t know how hard it would be to stay still, Jesus.”

“Too much?” Alex asks, wrapping his arms around Michael’s back. “I wasn’t too mean, was I?”

“God no. Kinda like it when you’re mean to me,” Michael answers, nuzzling further into the space between Alex’s neck and shoulder. “Well, sometimes,” he adds a moment later. “When you make me come after.”

Alex huffs a laugh into his hair. “You’re too much.”

“Yeah,” Michael agrees, lifting his head to give Alex a radiant smile. “Still yours though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying my descent into utter depravity 
> 
> Comments (and kudos) spark joy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
